Dirty Night Clowns
by Midoto Hikari
Summary: Have you heard? have you heard of them? The Dirty Night Clowns is a tale of wonder and suspense. Are you their chosen one? On this dark, silent night. Come and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! This is Midoto Hikari with a new story! I understand that I have yet to finish "Like a Butterfly" but I've recently become obsessed with this song "Dirty Night Clowns" By: Chris Garneau. Apparently it's about these men who would dress like clowns and sneak into people's homes and sexually abuse people's kids. Weird right? But it's so creepy and catchy and I just got this idea to turn it into a story! Let's hope I actually finish this one. ^^''**

Prologue

Have you heard? Have you heard the story of the Dirty Night Clowns? It's a wondrous tale of excitement and danger. With curiosity and suspense! They come at the peak of night, searching for the one to help them with their important task. They'll smile and make you tremble with feelings you've never felt before. You'll shake as they surprise you with their wide, happy grins and bright, cheery colors. Then, when they finish their search, they'll disappear into the night like magic, as if they were never there. Oh, what fun! So, are you ready? Are you the chosen one this dark, silent night? Let's hope so hmm? Here come the Dirty Night Clowns…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos~! I have decided that I will normally work on the chapters in school (since I have computer class) when I don't have any work to do. I hope I'm able to stick with this because I have a tendency to get side-tracked. I'm actually kinda excited for this story! Okay! On to chapter 1!**

****Page Break****

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Finley Jancin. She was small and petit with a smile that could melt hearts. It was believed that her copper grey eyes could see into the hearts of anyone and that her chocolate brown hair could transfix anyone's gaze. Her parents rarely saw their girl as she stayed to herself up in her room on the top floor of their three-story pent house. You see, Finley did not enjoy people's company and preferred the company of her and her dolls. People worried for the small girl as she had no friends and usually wandered outside at night alone. What was wrong with this girl? People asked. Was she possessed? No, Finley Jancin was not possessed. She just had an imagination that almost begged for her to explore. She feared almost nothing, for her mind could easily take anything fearsome and turn it into something beautiful and exciting. It was the way this girl's mind worked, and almost everybody questioned it, except for a select few who believed she was a god. You see, these people planned to steal Finley away and take her innocence for their own. Now, what could little Finley Jancin do but change this unfortunate event into something wonderful?

****Page Break****

"Finley dear, please come down! At least for dinner." CEO vise-president Mrs. Payton Jancin begged her daughter from the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic. She had tried fruitlessly every night to get her daughter to come downstairs. The only time the girl came out of the attic was to go to the bathroom. Her mother or father was usually the one to bring her food and drinks so she didn't die locked up in there.

"Not now Mother…Clara, Tina, Fiona and I are having a tea party…" She called back quietly smiling at the dolls sitting around her as she lifted her tea cup and tapped it against there's. Finley didn't like spending time with the living as she believed that they talked too much and only judged her. Her parents were no different for they always tried to get her to stop playing with dolls and talk to other children her age. Finley believed, no she knew, that her parents only did what they did because they hated her and not because they loved her. "Mother and father only wish for my unhappiness you know….I remember when I was little," She began to explain to the Victorian dressed dolls, "they didn't come to my birthday parties because they were at 'work'. They hate me you know….they always loved Elisa more…you know…before she…fell asleep." Finley mumbled the last part of her sentence, thinking back to the unfortunate demise of her older sister at the hands of pneumonia. "Sister loved me though….sister was the only one who understood me…but just like everyone, she left me." Finley set her cup on the table, the smile on her face falling. "Everyone leaves me…one day mother and father will leave too….and never come back. But," She smiled again, "I have all of my friends right here! You can never leave me…" She giggled and sipped from the cup. "Cheers!"

"Steven…I don't understand her. It isn't healthy for her to stay up there all the time…I'm worried for our daughter." Payton sighed to her husband, sitting at the long table in the dining room. "She hasn't been right since…Elisa…left us." She gritted her teeth, unable to hold back her small tears. "Does she resent us because we were unable to save her?"

"Honey…Please. Finley's just…different. She's only going through a phase you know?" CEO President Mr. Steven Jancin tried to reassure his wife. He let out a breath to calm himself as well, for in reality Mr. Jancin worried extremely for his young daughter as well. He had never understood why she was the way she was. She was born like a normal child, and nothing was physically wrong with her. He and his wife began to wonder how she was mentally. What did their little six year old daughter think about up there in the attic? "Payton...I-" Steven sighed as his phone went off. "Probably the office…"

"At this time?" Payton groaned. "We can't leave now we-"

"It's out job dear." Mr. Jancin cut in, opening his cell. "Hello? Yes….Yes. Bellow the de-The green folder. I-" He sighed, "Alright. We'll be their in a minute." Steven closed his phone and grabbed his briefcase. "Time to go Payton."

"But-" The blonde, middle-aged woman looked to the stairs leading to the room her six year old daughter currently resided in and sighed, nodding. "Alright." She walked to the stairs and called up, "Sweetie! Mommy and Daddy have to go to the office for a bit! Can you put yourself to bed?"

"…Yes mother. I am not a child. I do it every night." Finley mumbled, annoyed that her story of a fight a girl named Janice had been interrupted. She turned back to her dolls and continued as her parents hurried out of the house. "And so I pushed her…I mean it wasn't my fault! She called me hair stupid again and so I kicked her and she started to cry. Then she threw a piece of glass at me and it hit me in the face." She pointed to a small scar on her cheek. "It cut me…But I didn't even cry!" She bragged. And that night, young Miss. Finley Harrlington Jancin told her 'friends' of her many memories, unaware of the beings lurking outside her home. It was only a matter of time you see, before Finley Jancin finally got her wake up call and discovered that not everything was as wonderful and magical as she believed it to be.

****Page Break****

**Ohhhh~! Scaaary! XD So, how do you like it so far? Should I continue it or is it just a waste of your time? XD Leave me a comment please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
